Confesión
by NejiHien
Summary: Todos Humanos./Bella y Edward están casados...aunque su matrimonio no funciona. Ambos se aman, pero piensan lo contrario el uno del otro. ¿Qué pasará con su amor?/ Es triste...pero tiene un final feliz.


Hola! Esta vez estoy con un fic de **Crepúsculo**, dedicado a una amiga llamada **Dutty** (que es miembro, pero aún no se ha hecho un perfil (vaga!!!)) Bueno, pues este fic va dedicado a ella. Con cariño, mi amiga. XD!

Es un One-Shot de **Bella** y **Edward**, porque sé que ses tu pareja favorita. ¡Espero que os guste!

**NejiHien.**

* * *

**Confesión**

Estaba harta. No aguantaba más ese encarcelamiento en el que vivía. Ya no podía soportar ver como las mujeres se le ofrecían, como se le insinuaban e ignoraban la presencia de su esposa, en ese caso, ella. Y tampoco podía aguantar ver como él las recibía, gustoso de ser tan necesitado y deseado por las ellas. Entonces era cuando ella se asía a un lado, sintiendo el dolor de la infidelidad corriendo por sus venas. Era cuando lo veía serle infiel, correspondiendo a los besos y las caricias de ésas...

Pero, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto así? Ellos habían sido comprometidos, pero sin amor. Ninguno sentía nada por el otro. Ninguna sabía lo que era el amor, porque jamás lo habían tenido dentro. Edward era un engreído, que había vivido toda su vida creyéndose lo más por ser hijo de una familia millonaria. Y ella...¿qué era ella? Su unión no había significado nada. Los lazos que formaban eran sólo delante de la sociedad. Ninguna de los dos se amaba. Y no aguantaría más.

* * *

- Me iré este fin de semana a casa de mi padre – informó Bella mientras desayunaba con su esposo.

Edward no respondió. Se limitó a mirarla de reojo, contemplando como llevaba una cucharada de cereales a la boca.

- Me gustaría que Alice viniese conmigo – Bella sonrió – Mi padre tiene ganas de verla.

El joven volvió a ignorar su comentario. Entonces fue ella quien se irguió. Levantó sus ojos chocolate, latentes de rabia, y sintió como su rostro se tornaba rojo. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en sacar conversación cuándo sabía que él la ignoraría? Era una completa idiota.

Cuando sintió que los ojos le picaban, se levantó con brusquedad de la mesa, haciendo un molesto ruido con la silla. La vista de su esposo pasó desapercibida antes de dejar la servilleta en la mesa y salir echando humo hacia la habitación. Subió las escaleras con rapidez, y entonces sintió la humedad de sus mejillas. Las gotas saladas ya habían salido, rompiendo la fina capa mental que las retenía. Bella abrió con fuerza la puerta de su habitación, _la que pertenecía a ambos. _Pero, ¿de qué servía llamarla así, si solamente dormía ella? Genial. Su matrimonio era genial.

Abrió con furia la puerta del armario y sacó una maleta negra personal. La abrió encima de la cama y comenzó a meter ropa con rabia dentro. Y seguía llorando, porque era la única forma de desahogarse. Las perchas chocaban como locas, y los vestidos, pantalones, blusas, chaquetas...se estrujaban unos con otros dentro de la pequeña maleta. Cerró la cremallera de ésta y la bajó de la cama, sacando el haza. Agarró la chaqueta de cuero marrón que estaba encima del escritorio y se la puso con fastidio. Limpió los restos de lágrimas y cogió las llaves del Ashton Martin Vanquish que Edward le había regalado en su cumpleaños,_ sólo para cumplir._

Salió de la habitación, dispuesta a bajar las escaleras. Y cuando estaba en el último escalón, se topó con la mirada dorada de su esposo. Los ojos del joven emanaban indiferencia, confusión... Y eso le dolió. Otra lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, incapaz de contenerla. Bella apretó el haza de la maleta con fuerza, deseosa de poder decir algo, pero se reprimió por orgullo. _Al menos eso tenía que quedarle._ Deseaba que él la respetara. Deseaba que solamente la amara a ella. Pero conocía perfectamente a Edward. Jamás desarrollaría ese sentimiento tan bonito y puro hacia ella. Y eso le partía el corazón.

Bajó la vista, frustrada. E interiormente se juró que él no la pisotearía nunca más. Apresuró el paso, dejando a Edward con un semblante vacío y se dirigió hacia la puerta. La abrió, vacilante, y echó una última ojeada a su esposo...

- Adiós – murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para que él la escuchara.

Y tras eso, cerró la puerta.

* * *

Edward miró por enésima vez en el día los documento. Los había leído más de tres veces, y a la mitad se había perdido totalmente. Dejó los papeles encima del escritorio y suspiró con pesadez. _¿Por qué se fue?_ Hacía una semana que no veía a Bella. Hacía una semana había visto como cerraba la puerta detrás de sí, con un semblante que jamás había visto en sus facciones. Y desde entonces, no había vuelto a pegar ojo, siendo consciente de que ella ya no estaba en la habitación del lado, durmiendo con la respiración calmada y siendo la viva imagen de la tranquilidad. Bella provocaba algo en él que no podía explicarse.

Lo que no entendía era por qué se comportaba con un idiota delante de ella. Tal vez fuera el dolor de saber que ella no lo amaba. Tal vez fuera el rencor que tenía guardado en su corazón, por la sola idea de ser un completo idiota al enamorarse de esa manera. Sólo sabía que disfrutaba al ver su rostro cuando besaba o acariciaba a otra mujer, _haciéndose la idea de que ella lo quería..._ Ja. Si ella supiera que nada había pasado de ser besos y caricias carentes de significado....Que nada era significativo...

El timbre de su móvil llamó bruscamente su atención.

Alice.

_- ¡Edward! - _se escuchó al otro lado de la línea. El chico sonrió - _¡He intentado comunicarme contigo todo el día! ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido?_

Cuando el joven respondió, su voz sonó más monótona de lo que querría.

- Lo siento. Estaba en una junta y apagué el teléfono.

El silencio hizo su aparición.

_- ¿Dónde está Bella?_ - inquirió Alice –_ Necesito hablar con ella._

El joven cerró los ojos con pesadez. Se recostó al espaldar de su asiento y miró el techo al tiempo que suspiraba otra vez.

- Bella no está, Alice – respondió en tono calmado, esperando los sermones de su hermana pequeña – Se fue a casa de su padre hace una semana.

_- ¡¿Qué...?! - _inquirió la Cullen, atónita - _¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Cómo te atreviste a ofenderla otra vez?_

Edward, desde luego, sabía que diría eso. Apartó el teléfono de su oído, preparado para escuchar las barbaridades que le diría la joven. Alice y Bella eran como hermanas, inseparables. Y su hermana no le había perdonado jamás su comportamiento con ella.

No se escuchó nada. Así que, confuso, Edward volvió a acercar el teléfono a la oreja.

- ¿Alice? - preguntó, curioso.

_- Siempre lo tienes que estropear todo con ella, Edward_ – respondió fríamente su hermana. Al joven se le congeló el semblante – _Siempre tienes meter la pata y romperle el corazón. - _el silencio se hizo presente otra vez y el joven Cullen no reaccionó, sintiendo como su corazón se helaba – _Te llamaré luego._

_Clic_.

Se sintió el fin de la llamada y Edward tardó en reaccionar. Las palabras de su hermana eran bombas, aún en su fuerte fortaleza de Cullen. Edward apretó los puños con fuerza y dejó el móvil encima del escritorio. Pasó las manos por su rostro y sintió como uno de sus ojos comenzaba a picarle. No podía evitarlo. Todo lo que Alice le decía era verdad. Todo lo que le reclamara, estaba en todo su derecho.

Caviló. Pensó en su futuro y en _ella._ En realidad, Bella era lo único que era suyo. Bella era lo único que le pertenecía oficialmente. Bella era lo más valioso para él. _Idiota._ Había tenido casi dos años para darse cuenta de eso y unas simples palabras (bombas) eran lo que hacía que cayera en cuenta. _No podía perderla._ No podía dejar escapar lo más valioso de su vida. Sólo con Bella había conocido el sentimiento de no poder vivir sin una persona. Era por eso que por las noches, mientras dormía, iba a su habitación y la admiraba durante bastante tiempo, deseando él ser las mantas que la protegieran del frío o por lo menos poder acariciar su delgado cuerpo... Era por eso porque la ignoraba, sabiendo que si dejaba que ella se acercara mucho podía perder el control de sí mismo y... _La amaba_. Y era un sentimiento puro que solamente se sentía una vez. _Y esta era su vez..._

Cogió con prisa la chaqueta y las llaves del Ferrari, decidido a recuperar a la mujer que amaba. _Su mujer_...

* * *

Bella admiró la luna llena desde el balcón de la habitación. Aunque comenzara a hacer frío, el reconfortante aire nocturno la ayudaba a purificar los pulmones y a pensar. Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Pensar. _En él..._

¿Por qué dolía tanto? ¿Porqué su corazón latía a un ritmo lento cuando recordaba su mirada indiferente? _Lo amaba_. Y eso ya no tenía remedio. Era algo que no podía evitar. Lo que sentía por su esposo era algo demasiado grande como para ignorarlo...Ja, su esposo. Sonaba raro. Ambos estaban más cerca de lo que pensaban. Y se sentían tan lejos el uno del otro... Mas ya no podía más. El dolor de saber que él no la amaba era demasiado grande para su pequeño corazón. Y no quería sufrir más.

El ruido de un coche llamó su atención. Miró hacia abajo, y pudo advertir las luces de un vehículo. Agudizó la vista, intentando adivinar quien era su visitante. Fuera quien fuera, no quería ver a nadie... Frunció el ceño al tiempo que entraba en la habitación y cerraba la puerta del balcón. Miró el libro de _Romeo y Julieta _que estaba encima de la mesita de noche y vaciló, antes de cogerlo. Abrió por la página que estaba marcada y se echó encima de la cama a leer. Recordó cuanto le gustaba ese libro. Recordó que lo leía cada noche y que no paraba de fantasear que ella era _Julieta_, esperando a su _Romeo_. Y aprendió que no todas las historias tenían un final feliz. Y un claro ejemplo de eso, pensó, era la suya propia.

Comenzó a leer, y cada palabra que leía le parecía cada vez más borrosa. Sintió como los párpados se le hacían más pesados encima de sus ojos y como el cansancio se apoderaba de ella. Cerró el libro, con la intención de dejarlo encima de la mesita de noche del lado de su cama. Entonces escuchó unos toques...

- ¿Bella? - Charlie habló con voz suave - ¿Estás despierta?

- Sí, papá – contestó ella, levantándose - ¿Sucede algo?

Charlie abrió la puerta con suavidad y vio que la luz aún estaba encendida. Miró hacia la cama, y vio a su hija sentada en ella. Cuando Bella sonrió, hizo gesto de disculpa.

- Lo siento – vaciló – Edward está abajo. Quiere verte.

La joven se quedó sin habla. Bajó la mirada hacia el suelo y pegó un respingo. ¿Es que acaso no la iba a dejar en paz? ¿Es que acaso no le suficiente con humillarla en su casa? Parecía que no.

- Si quieres puedo decirle que estás dormida y que...- propuso su padre.

- No, no – dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba un gran trago de aire. Charlie vio la pequeña lágrima que se derramaba por la mejilla de Bella, como también vio el frenesí con la que ella se la limpiaba – Bajaré.

Caminó hacia la puerta, donde su padre se hizo a un lado y le dejó paso. Bella sonrió. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo con el corazón latiéndole a mil. No sabía como reaccionar delante de él. O al menos, en ese momento, se sentía demasiado insegura y no lo tenía claro. Aún así, continuó. Cuando llegó a las escaleras, las bajó a un paso lento, como si temiera encontrarse con algo terrible..._Y lo era._ Se dirigió hacia la sala y tomó un gran trago de aire antes de penetrar en ella.

Y ahí estaba él. Admiraba las fotografías encima de la chimenea, donde aparecían ella, Renée y Charlie. Su cabello estaba despeinado, y su ropa algo desarreglada. Por encima del olor a aire nocturno que traía consigo, Bella pudo percibir el olor al delicioso perfume que Edward se había echado.

Carraspeó, llamando su atención. Cuando él se giró, ella no pudo controlar su sonrojo.

- ¿Qué querías? - definitivamente, eso no había sido cortés.

El silencio hizo su aparición, incomodando a ambos.

- Vine a hablar contigo – Edward lo cortó.

- ¿Sobre qué? - Bella cruzó los brazos, y Edward advirtió su semblante de mujer dura.

_- Quiero que vuelvas_.

Definitivamente, ella no se esperaba eso. Hubiera esperado cualquier otra cosa de sus labios. Cualquier cosa, _menos esa._

- No me hagas esto – susurró, al tiempo que bajaba la vista – Por favor...

- Lo digo en serio.

Se acercó a ella, pero advirtió su paso de retroceso. Frunció el ceño. Quizá ya fuera muy tarde. Quizá las heridas del corazón de su esposa ya fueran demasiado profundas como para intentar hacer que cerraran. O tal vez, simplemente, ella ya estaba harta. Él era consciente de que ella no le amaba, pero también fue consciente en los momentos en los que ella le hablaba, le contaba cosas sobre su vida..._ En los momento en los que él la ignoraba, _por su estúpido dolor interior.

Bella alzó la mirada, y sus ojos chocolate centellearon.

_- Yo te amaba._

La palabras flotaron. La joven se quedó en silencio, aunque con la mirada fija en él. Y Edward sintió como el corazón le latía a un ritmo irregular. No supo como reaccionar. Se había quedado congelado, y las lágrimas de su esposa habían influido en eso. Las palabras que tanto había deseado escuchar habían salido de sus labios. Pero no con _ese tono_. Éste tono era ácido, amargo, insípido... Debido al dolor. Pero, ¿cuántas veces no había querido escucharlas? ¿Cuántas veces no había querido que Bella le dibujara un hermoso mundo de paz y felicidad con tan sólo dos palabras? …

… Y ahí las tenía. Al fin las había conseguido, aunque jamás pensó que de esa manera. Algo en su interior ardió, y sintió los sollozos suaves a dos metros de él.

- ¿C-cómo has dicho? - preguntó con un hilo de voz

Pero ella no dijo nada. Se limitó a volver a secar sus lágrimas con frenesí y a mirarle a los ojos, _ésta vez para tocar algo muy dentro de él.._.

- Quiero que te vayas – le dijo, en un tono tan frío como el hielo.

Edward la miró perplejo. El frágil cuerpo de delante de él tembló y no pudo evitar alzar levemente una mano para tocarla... Se acercó más e hizo a Bella prisionera de sus fuertes brazos. La joven, al percibir el contacto, intentó deshacerse del abrazo. Golpeó el pecho de su esposo, pero él no cedía.

- Suéltame...- suplicaba casi sin aliento – Ya me has dañado lo suficiente...Déjame en paz...

Pero el joven no dijo nada. Bella se debatía, golpeando allí donde su corazón latía a un ritmo irregular y donde algo se sentía bastante cálido...Hasta que se rindió. La joven pasó las manos por la espalda, hasta tener atrapado a Edward entre ellas. Lo apretó, y sintió como él enterraba el rostro en sus cabellos rojizos. Más lágrimas demandaron salir. Y las dejó. Quiso dejar que su corazón se aliviara. Quiso dejar que su pecho estuviera libre de ese peso... Y quiso dejar de sangrar interiormente.

Edward besó su coronilla...y fue como estar en el cielo. Porque pudo percibir los sentimientos que él le quería transmitir...

- Te amo, Bella – le confesó en un susurro que sólo ella pudo escuchar...

Lo había hecho. Había sido capaz de vencer el orgullo por un momento y de sentirse libre. Había sido capaz de decirle las palabras que tanto deseaba confesarle... Y había sido capaz de hacer constar sus sentimiento.

- No juegues conmigo...- pidió ella desde su pecho, con lágrimas nuevas en los ojos – Por favor...

- No lo hago – la separó de él a duras penas – Te amo, y siempre te amaré. Siento mucho...No, muchísimo todo lo que te hice...Y...comprenderé si ya no quieres volver conmigo...

Ella lo acalló con un beso. Ambos se dejaron llevar, y ambos, comprendieron que confesar sus sentimientos, no era delatarse...

Porque el amor de ambos, podía con todo...

Incluso con el dolor...

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Espero que les haya gustado. Llevo ya tiempo con este OneShot, y me parece bonito...

¿ Reviews...?

**NejiHien**


End file.
